


in bloom

by jjomiomi



Series: jj's asanoya week 2020! [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Day 6, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, asanoya week 20, flower shop asahi, i'm offically in love with tattooed noya and you can't take him away from me, like coming in twenty minutes before closing;; i would kill him, nishinoya yuu is kind of a little shit, tattoo artist noya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjomiomi/pseuds/jjomiomi
Summary: He was short, and younger than the customers Asahi was used to dealing with, probably even younger than Asahi. Actually, he looked a little too young for the sleeves of tattoos cascading down his arms and the piercing on his lips. Asahi found himself staring, partially because it was unusual for the store but also--well, Asahi had always had a thing for tattoos, and he couldn’t deny that this guy looked good with his.The man pushed his sunglasses up to his forehead, past the bleached bangs that threatened to spill into his eyes, and laughed. “See something you like?”OR asahi gets a strange customer, and is not disappointed with how things go.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: jj's asanoya week 2020! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882930
Comments: 9
Kudos: 154
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	in bloom

Asahi was used to getting some eccentric customers. Something about the flower shop seemed to draw them in; Weird old ladies and out-of-touch men were commonplace. Asahi was used to that crowd.

But he was not used to customers like this one. 

The man walked in about twenty minutes before closing, throwing the door open in a way that made Asahi nearly jump. He was short, and younger than the customers Asahi was used to dealing with, probably even younger than Asahi. Actually, he looked a little too young for the sleeves of tattoos cascading down his arms and the piercing on his lips. Asahi found himself staring, partially because it was unusual for the store but also--well, Asahi had always had a thing for tattoos, and he couldn’t deny that this guy looked good with his.

The man pushed his sunglasses up to his forehead, past the bleached bangs that threatened to spill into his eyes, and laughed. “See something you like?”

Asahi started to go pink and his eyes darted up to meet his, but the guy didn’t seem to mind his staring, was just grinning at him. “Sorry to barge in here right before closing, but you're like, the only open flower shop I could find. I'll be quick, I promise."

Asahi swallowed and tried to pull on his customer service smile. "No worries. Is there anything I can help you with?"

The man nodded and walked up to Asahi, slapping a piece of paper onto the counter. "Do you have any of these? I have no idea what they are. My client told me it was some kind of flower, but she didn't even give me a reference image to work off of, so I have absolutely no idea what she wants and I-" He cut himself off with a laugh. "Sorry, I just need the flower.”

Asahi looked down at the paper. It had one word plainly printed across it- Narcissus.

"Yeah," he said, "we have these. It’s just another word for daffodil.”

"It is?" The man groaned, throwing back his head. "Of course it is. That client is such a prick, of course, she wouldn't just say daffodil." He grabbed the paper and crumpled it up into a ball. "Could I take a look at some of them, then?”

Asahi nodded and stepped around the counter, leading him to the box of daffodils that were out on display. “Take your pick.”

The guy knelt down right in front of the flowers, gaze slowly crossing over all of them. He looked so focused, going almost eerily silent.

Asahi cleared his throat. "So, uh, why were you looking for flowers?"

The man immediately lifted his head and turned to look at Asahi, eyes wide. "Oh, right!" He reached into his pocket and fumbled around, finally pulling out a business card and setting it into Asahi's hands. It was simple, with an address and above it in big dark letters, “Nishinoya Yuu - Fine Line Tattoos.”

The man--Nishinoya--grinned up at him. "Pretty cool, huh? I like, just got those made. It's like I'm a professional now." he looked back to the flowers, carefully scanning over them. "I had a client who wanted this specific flower done, but she said she doesn't have any reference images, wants an original design. So I figured if I had to make it all from scratch, I might as well see the flower in person. I think it helps.”

Asahi turned over the card in his hand, smiling down at it before slipping it into his pocket. It was a much more interesting reason than the regular wedding bouquet, at least. 

Nishinoya started to scratch the back of his head. "Hey, I know that this is a lot to ask, but do you think I could sit down here and start drawing this? The angle is really perfect, I just want to get that right in the rough sketch. I'll be out of your hair in a few minutes, I promise."

Asahi looked up at the clock. He probably should've been annoyed, considering it was now ten minutes until closing. But honestly, he wanted to hear some more from this guy.

“Sure,” he said, “I have to start closing the shop up, but you can stay while I clean up.”

Nishinoya grinned up at him. “Thanks so much, man! I really appreciate it.”

Asahi nodded and turned away as quickly as possible, if only to get rid of the way his face felt hot every time the guy looked at him. 

Nishinoya pulled a small sketchbook from his pocket and flipped it open, grabbing a pen from his shirt pocket and balancing the setup on his knee. Asahi quickly got started on his duties for the night, sweeping up the shop and watering flowers. He was used to speeding through this part, although he was a little slowed down by the strange feeling of doing all this with someone else in the building. 

Still, by the time he was done the guy was still crouching down, penning away wildly in the sketchbook. 

Asahi stood behind him, peering over his shoulder. The daffodil hardly looked like a rough sketch at this point, detailed petals falling open flawlessly from the center. Asahi could tell which one Nishinoya had chosen; It was in the back of the box, a flower that was starting to wilt at the edges, one Asahi would probably throw out tomorrow since he doubted anyone would buy it. 

Nishinoya’s pen stopped, pushing harshly into the paper. “You can go ahead and tell me, if you’d like me to leave. No need to wait for me to stop.”

Asahi jumped back. “Oh, no! I was just watching. You’re really good.”

Noya laughed. “You don’t need to flatter me, it’s just a sketch.”

Asahi shook his head. “Why did you choose that one? Out of all the daffodils in the box? There are fresher ones.”

Nishinoya tilted his head to the side. “It’s the prettiest one, isn’t it? It kind of stands out from the others. And it’s holding on so hard, even though this is the end.” He looked over his shoulder at Asahi. “Ah, I'm not that good with words. I’m not a poet or anything, it just caught my eye.”

Asahi nodded slowly. "No, I get it."

Noya closed the sketchbook and slipped it back into his pocket. “Anyway, I should really get out of your hair now.” he started to stand. “Thanks for this, really.”

“Wait!” Asahi even surprised himself as he said it, and he regretted it as soon as the guy looked up at him expectantly, because he had no idea what he wanted to say. “Ah, I mean- Wait just a second.” 

He reached across the flower box and plucked the wilting daffodil, holding it out to Noya. “You should take this. Since you thought it was pretty and all- and we probably won’t be able to sell a flower in that condition, anyways, and- yeah.” He forced himself to shut up, could feel his ears already burning.

Nishinoya blinked up at him before a grin spread across his face, and reached out to take the flower. “Wow, thanks. Here, let me-” He reached back for his pocket. 

“Oh, you really don’t have to pay!” Asahi tried to insist, but Noya shook his head. He looked frantically between his hands before sticking the flower stem between his teeth to make room for his pen.

Noya turned around to hide what he was doing. “Just a second,” he said between his teeth, and then he was turning back around and shoving a business card into Asahi’s hands. 

Asahi frowned down at it. “Oh, uh, you already gave me one of those-”

“Not one like that,” Noya said, flower back in hand. He waved with his free arm as he turned back to the door. “It was nice meeting you!” he said, and then he was gone, already practically sprinting out the door. 

Asahi was left gaping at the empty doorway. He blinked down at the business card in his hand. It looked identical to the first one, as far as he could tell. 

He turned it over and rose his eyebrows at the fresh pen, scribbled quickly over the back. Ten numbers, and then-

“Here’s my personal phone! You should give me a call sometime <3  
I didn’t realize hot guys worked at flower shops!!”

Asahi flushed and gripped the business card tighter in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> ending fics is my achilles heel,
> 
> okay but writing this was so much more fun than i thought it would be, i might do a part two at some point?? bc i love tattoo artist noya so much eeeee


End file.
